


percussive maintenance

by holographiccatpun



Series: Curtwen Kinktober [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, Spanking, The Great HatchetPiss Fuckfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun
Summary: Owen gets Curt out of his head
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Curtwen Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950865
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	percussive maintenance

Admittedly, Curt didn’t think pestering his partner to be rougher would end up with him here, but he doesn’t think he entirely minds it. 

Naked, he squirms in mild discomfort at the sensation of his bare skin against Owen’s workslacks. The thought of being so bare in front of his fully clothed partner sends a thrill down his spine, but in reality he’s just cold and self conscious.

Owen’s voice, warm and low in his ear, reminds him of his safe word. It’s grounding, at least for a moment, before the other man kisses his cheek and pulls away. “Do you know why you’re here, Mega?”

_ Because I asked for this? _ Curt shrugs weakly, twisting to look at Owen. “No, Cavour, enlighten me.”

Owen pinches his thigh glaring down at Curt unsympathetically when he yelps. “Keep being a brat. It only makes this worse for you.”

That’s not how Curt thinks this works, but he turns back anyway, letting out a huff. “Whatever you say,  _ sir.” _

“Better.” Owen trails his hand down Curt’s back, fingers tracing the dips in his spine. The touch makes Curt shiver. “I must say, this position suits you well.” His hand ghosts down Curt’s thigh, grazing his ass. “So beautiful.”

The word barely leaves his lips before Curt feels something hit him, the sound echoing in the near silent room. Pain creeps in, not intense, merely startling, and Owen races his fingers over the newly sensitive skin. Somehow Curt manages not to pull away. 

“Gorgeous,” Owen breathes, almost reverently. He lets Curt relax against him, lulling him back into a sense of safety with quiet praise before he spanks him again. The sound that leaves Curt is whorish, depraved, and utterly perfect.

Curt loses himself, a bit. Between the low hum of Owen’s voice and the rhythm of his spanks, Curt lets himself drift off. He doesn’t need to think right now, he can just lay in Owen’s lap and get spanked.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at holographiccatpun on the tungle


End file.
